


Red

by taurusuk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, i give jihoon the same personality in every fic i write, i kind of lost the plot, late birthday present for jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusuk/pseuds/taurusuk
Summary: The many times Jihoon and Hyunsuk butt heads until they don’t.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon/Yoon Jaehyuk, Yoon Jaehyuk/Kim Junkyu
Kudos: 69





	Red

_“Posture.”_

Keep your back straight, don't let your supporting hand go weak. 

“ _Breath.”_

Take a deep breath in, and breathe out. 

_“Even if it starts to hurt don’t stop playing.”_

Jihoon feels the cold silver under his fingers and shuts his eyes. Something familiar. For just one minute it feels like he’s by himself. On stage, with a hundred spotlights shining on him. In this moment he can’t be bothered to think about the way his hair looks or if the lights are too bright on his skin. This is home.

+

It was pure luck that Jihoon and his college concert band were able to go to band camp in the first place. Their university had been underfunding the band program for years—kind of like some cliche high school movie (sports over band). Jihoon thought that was stupid. Imagine sitting at a football game with no music, what would be the point? 

Challenging authority wasn’t his thing though so he doesn’t make a big fuss about it like everyone else. He just hopes that their talent will shine through. That if they come back with an award maybe people will finally see the band for what it is. Or maybe not. 

Yet right now all he can feel is happiness as he unpacks his bag. “I can’t believe we’re here—thank god for Asahi’s rich family,” Jaehyuk sits on the bunk above Jihoon’s, swinging his legs like a child on a playground. It was just the two of them in their new room for the next two weeks. 

Asahi, a clarinet player, told his mom to donate to the band program and that’s exactly what she did. So there they were, Jihoon thinks rich people are good sometimes.

“I just hope our other two roomates aren’t slobs,” Jihoon mumbles as he slides his suitcase under his bed. 

“Oh lighten up! This is going to be fun.” Jaehyuk had a tendency of being optimistic. That’s why Jihoon thinks they fit so well together. Jaehyuk is always there to lift the mood while Jihoon knows when it’s time to be serious. Sometimes he can’t help but wish he was more like Jaehyuk—carefree and flexible. He can only blame his parents for his upbringing. Traveling to a different place every year, never being able to make solid friendships. A shiver goes down his spine thinking about the many times his mom would have to ‘break the news to him’.

That was part of the reason why he loved band. It was an extracurricular that didn’t get snatched away from him and ruined. Jihoon swallows his thoughts when he hears Jaehyuk mention that their roommates are here as he glides to the door.

The first boy that walks in is tall and handsome. They’re not the words Jihoon wants to use to describe him but it’s the truth. He’s got black hair that’s middle parted and bright eyes—he almost feels envious looking at him. “Hey, I’m Junkyu,” They do some weird ‘bro’ handshake that Jihoon is lucky enough to know how to reciprocate before the taller boy is walking over to his bed. Jihoon spots a large yet skinny case on the boy’s bed. _Saxophone player._

The other boy is shorter, dirty blonde hair with obnoxious headphones slung around his neck. A bit of a scrawnier build. He doesn’t bother to come up and shake Jihoon’s hand like Junkyu does, (Jihoon finds that to be rude). Instead he does a weird salute thing before walking into the bathroom. Jihoon spots the pair of drumsticks sticking out of the boy’s pocket and unconsciously rolls his eyes. 

_Great. A percussion player._

Don't get him wrong Jihoon appreciates and values all parts of the band, the percussion section is the base of all music. But every percussion player he’s ever met is usually lazy and ignorant. “That was Hyunsuk, don’t mind him, he'll probably open up to you guys later,” Jaehyuk nods while Jihoon makes a mental note to be cautious around him. 

“You guys are from Seoul University right?” Junkyu nods. Jihoon gets that envious feeling back. 

Seoul University was his top choice school but he ended up getting waitlisted. And waiting wasn’t an option for him so he went with his second choice. It’s not like he was miserable but he doesn’t like remembering what could’ve been. Seoul University had a great band program and he wanted to be a part of that.

“Hyunsuk got in on a soccer scholarship but he chose to be in band over soccer,” Jaehyuk hums, listening to Junkyu. Band over soccer? Jihoon thinks to himself. That was interesting. 

“What are you majoring in?” Jaehyuk questions. 

“Psychology.”

“I’d definitely let _you_ be my doctor,” Junkyu lets out a laugh while Jihoon can’t help but side eye the two. Jaehyuk’s a nice guy, that’s his thing. But Jihoon can’t help but feel annoyed watching his friend’s poor attempt to flirt. 

+

  
  


The next morning Jihoon wakes up early naturally, streaks of light cascading through their shared dorm. For a second he forgets that he’s not back at his dorm at uni and that he’s really here at camp. Jihoon rubs the tiredness from his eyes before reaching for his phone. 

_8:00 AM._

He decides now is a good time to get up and start getting ready before anyone else does. He knows Jaehyuk won’t stir awake until later. 

Jihoon likes things neat. He’s grabbing his soap, toothpaste, and things to do his skincare and putting them in a little caddy he can carry so it’ll be easier to keep up with everything. Jihoon likes routine. He likes doing things in the same order everyday: brush teeth, shower, skincare, get dressed. Jihoon doesn’t like mess.

He didn’t even bother to check out their shared bathroom when they first arrived. It was his mistake for not thinking ahead, considering he’d be sharing it with three other people. At least he was the first one to get up, he shakes himself out of his thoughts before pushing open the door to the bathroom. 

“ _Fuck!_ Don’t you knock?”

Jihoon feels taken aback for a second, not realizing the light was already on and that someone was in here. He mentally face palms for not realizing Hyunsuk was missing from his bed. The shorter boy was peeing and now hurriedly zipping up his pants. A faint blush on his cheeks. Jihoon peers at his outfit, ripped jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt. “Sorry,” Jihoon walks in, placing his caddy on the counter. Figuring Hyunsuk was about to leave, there was no reason for him to just walk back out right? 

“You’re not like _gay_ are you?” Hyunsuk is washing his hands in the second sink, staring at Jihoon in the long mirror. Jihoon feels his face scrunch up. He didn’t like labels, he should be allowed to like who he wants to like. And plus Hyunsuk said that in the most disgusted tone he’s ever heard.

“It’s just that you were kind of staring for a second, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea—”

“Are you done?” Jihoon pauses the act of brushing his teeth to stare back at Hyunsuk. He was just pissing him off now to say the least, Jihoon didn’t have to answer any questions. Hyunsuk recoils, “Sorry you don’t have to get so defensive,”

“I just saw your clarinet case last night and put two and two together just now, Hyunsuk laughs while drying his hands on a towel.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a girly instrument.”

Jihoon has to stop himself from letting out a laugh of distress. Rinsing out his mouth with water and wiping his mouth with a towel, he turns to face Hyunsuk, “I’m a flute player. And just so you know _short_ boys aren’t my type.” 

+

Jihoon doesn’t like to get mad. Sure he’s serious but he wouldn’t call himself grouchy. He wants to live a life with structure, something _some_ people obviously know nothing about. The next few days go by before he knows it—lectures and practices taking up nearly the whole day. He’s had fun and made a few friends with girls in the flute section. 

Now he’s walking to the cafeteria with Jaehyuk and Junkyu for dinner. “ _Did you see how that teacher blew up on Junghan_? _I felt so bad for him.”_ The two had gotten closer as the days went on, both being in the brass section they saw each other a lot. It’s not like Jihoon to feel jealous but he did. Him and Jaehyuk did everything together and not being with him felt oddly empty. He didn’t want to project his own insecurities onto Junkyu and hate him like an asshole but he couldn’t help it. 

Junkyu was kind of perfect.

When they get to the cafeteria they split to go get different things, Jaehyuk and Junkyu unsurprisingly wanting the same thing. Jaehyuk mumbles a goodbye to Jihoon before disappearing and Jihoon can’t help but roll his eyes. He doesn’t want to be mad. Who wouldn’t love Jaehyuk? He just misses his friend. 

“Wow I can see the steam coming out of your head,” It’s Hyunsuk. He’s standing in front of him with a tray of pizza and Jihoon feels sick to his stomach for thinking he looks cute. Dirty blonde hair parted slightly and a sleeveless black shirt fitting him loosely. And another pair of rip jeans that hug his thighs nicely. Jihoon narrows his eyes at the shorter, “Whatever.” Then he’s walking over to the pizza bar because he’s easily influenced. 

“Do you like Jaehyuk or something? That’s kind of cute.” Jihoon realizes Hyunsuk’s following him like a lost puppy when he speaks up again and tries not to get annoyed. 

“You should get pepperoni. It's really good here actually,” Hyunsuk points to the greasy goodness. Jihoon takes puts two slices on his plate before taking off in the direction of the seating area. Hopefully Hyunsuk would take the message and get lost, it’s not like they’re friends.

“Jihoon wait!” Before he knows it Hyunsuk is right beside him again and that’s when Jihoon decided to give up. He chooses a random booth to slide into and Hyunsuk sits across from him. “So? Do you like Jaehyuk?” Hyunsuk shoves a slice of pizza into his mouth in an obnoxious way and Jihoon can’t help but scowl at him. “Why do you care? Don’t act like you weren’t on the verge of calling me a slur the other day.”

“Hey, i’m not homophobic! I was just flustered that’s all.” The blond’s eyes go wide as he puts his hands up in defense. Jihoon scoffs for what feels like the 50th time in the past 10 minutes and takes a bite out of his pizza. 

“You know if you like him, you should just tell him. Jaehyuk seems like he would like anyone, even _you_.” Hyunsuk laughs.

“ _Even you?_ What’s so wrong with me?” Jihoon questions. Hyunsuk sure does act like they’ve known each other for years with the way this conversation is going. “I don’t know you're uptight and pushy. All you do is play your little flute. I would probably have to put a gun to your head to make you have fun.” 

People have a tendency to mistake being put together for being uptight and Jihoon hates it. “I go to a rundown university, nothing about me is uptight. You just have no goal in life obviously.” 

Hyunsuk tries not to feel offended. “ _Fuck you,_ you know nothing about me.”

It doesn’t work.

“And _you_ know nothing about me. You started it.”

The two sit there in the cafeteria, having a stare off. Hyunsuk hates the tension and hates the way the air gets hot around them. Jihoon has no right to make assumptions about his character—and here he was trying to be his friend. Jihoon sits across from him unfazed. Staring back at him with a blank expression. Hyunsuk almost feels embarrassed in front of him because he knows his ears are red right now. 

“Whatever,” the blond says before getting up and walking away.

+

That night Hyunsuk stirs in his sleep, getting stuck between being conscious and sleeping. When he realizes the time to sleep isn’t coming soon he grabs his phone and checks the time. 

_9 P.M._

Well, he always was an early sleeper. The room was dark with a corner being illuminated by the light from the bathroom. Jaehyuk and Junkyu must have still been out somewhere—Hyunsuk noticed how they were always together these days. He wasn’t jealous like Jihoon though, he and Junkyu just had a couple of classes together and decided to bunk at camp. 

Jihoon appears in his eye of view in the bathroom mirror. He had just gotten out the shower, towel hanging loosely on his waist. Hyunsuk is happy he can’t see him watching because his face feels _hot_ for some reason. Jihoon had a nice body, upper and lower. He was broad and tall and Hyunsuk was well, neither of those things. He only really had his thighs going for him—soccer prioritizes lower body strength even though he hasn’t played soccer in over a year. 

Hyunsuk kind of finds it surprising that Jihoon is gay, or _whatever_ he happened to be. But they always say the hottest guys are gay—or wait _was that offensive? And why was he calling Jihoon hot in his head?_ Hyunsuk shuts his eyes and turns over so he can’t see him anymore. 

+

“Do you think Junkyu is cute?”

It’s Friday when Jaehyuk asks Jihoon the question. The two were sitting on Jihoon’s bottom bunk like kids at summer camp—blankets wrapped around them. Junkyu and Hyunsuk were out doing something with their university group. It was a relief he could finally spend some time with his best friend. But Jaehyuk just has to ruin it.

Jihoon feels his smile slowly fade. 

“Yeah. He’s handsome, do you think he’s cute?” Jihoon watches as Jaehyuk’s smile stretches to his eyes and tries not to feel annoyed. “He kissed me the other day,”

He pauses, looking flustered just talking about it. 

“It was when we were the only ones in the band room. I swear I felt like my heart was about to fall out of my ass. He’s perfect Jihoon-”

“That’s great.” Jaehyuk snaps out of his memories and turns to look at the other, “Woah what’s wrong? You look so pale right now.”

That’s funny because Jihoon does feel sick. In fact he kind of feels like crying but he knows he can’t do that right now, not in front of Jaehyuk. It’ll hurt his pride too much. After that day in the cafeteria with Hyunsuk he realized he did like Jaehyuk—maybe a little too much. Maybe something more than platonic. Yet, he wouldn’t get the chance because Jaehyuk was about to give it up for a boy that lives hours away.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“I thought you’d be _happy_ for me, why are you acting so hostile?” Jihoon bursts out laughing. It’s bitter, but he can’t help it, this situation was definitely funny now.

“You’ve been spending so much time with him and next week you won’t even see him again.” Jaehyuk scoffs, “Cars are a thing.” 

“You don’t even know him,”

“I’m going to know him. I don’t know why you have a stick up your ass but let’s talk once it’s out.” Jaehyuk gives him one last look before getting off his bed and climbing up to his own. Jihoon doesn’t think twice before sliding his shoes on and leaving the room. If he had to run from his problems and feelings that’s exactly what he would do. 

+

Jihoon remembers how they’d talk about going to band camp together in highschool, how’d they spend every day together like it was a never ending sleepover. Jihoon almost thinks he could cry at the memory. He knows Jaehyuk would never like him in that way. They were best friends, they clicked—they worked as _friends_. He feels his stomach twist thinking about the look on his friends normally happy face earlier. 

Jihoon thinks he should win the world's biggest idiot award. Ruining good things was his specialty at this point.

  
  


“Jihoon?”

It’s Hyunsuk. Standing a few footsteps away from him, a bag slung over his shoulder with his head cocked to the side. He had just gotten back from the meeting with his university. “Why are you crying?” Jihoon can’t help but laugh. It seems like him and Hyunsuk are magnets because he can’t escape him.

“Are you surprised? I know you think I’m some heartless robot.” Jihoon doesn’t mean for his voice to crack when he says that but it does. He feels pathetic right now, like he could throw up every emotion he has in him.

“Hey calm down, you don’t look well seriously.” Hyunsuk moves closer and unconsciously brings a hand up to place on Jihoon’s back, rubbing in circles.

“You were wrong. Jaehyuk doesn’t like me, he couldn’t.” Hyunsuk feels his face flush out of guilt, “Jihoon I was only kidding, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” 

He really didn’t mean it. After their confrontation a few days ago Hyunsuk realized it was his fault for pestering Jihoon. He comes off strong when trying to make friends—sometimes forgetting not everyone reciprocates the same energy.

“It’s fine.”

There’s an odd comfortable silence. Jihoon let’s Hyunsuk continue to rub his back while the summer air surrounds them.

“Let me show you something,” Hyunsuk unconsciously grabs Jihoon’s hand in his and tugs him towards the way of the arts building. Jihoon can’t help but look down at their hands—his larger ones engulfing Hyunsuk’s danitier ones. 

What Hyunsuk wants to show Jihoon is a room with a drum set. He completely forgot Hyunsuk actually played an instrument and wasn’t just here to make his life hell. Jihoon can’t help but tap the symbols for fun. 

“Sometimes when I’m mad or upset I’ll just start drumming all my feelings out. It’s a good stress reliever, believe it or not.” Hyunsuk slips the drum sticks out of his back pocket and hands them to Jihoon eagerly, “Try it.”

Jihoon does exactly that. Sitting on the seat and immediately pounding away. He’s angry and hurt. It’s unfair to Jaehyuk because he didn’t confess his feelings but he doesn’t care. Jihoon had been in front of him this entire time. How could he not realize? 

Hyunsuk watches him from afar, feeling slightly worried. Jihoon probably didn’t even feel himself crying again. 

  
  


+

Things don’t get better when they get back to the dorm. Maybe Jihoon’s life was just meant to be a really bad movie because the first thing he’s met with is Junkyu kissing Jaehyuk. Then there’s that sick feeling again and he can’t help but turn around and leave the room as quickly as possible. Hyunsuk chases him. He doesn’t know why but he feels like there’s a red string of faith between them.

  
  


Jihoon runs for a while. Maybe he should’ve been on the track team instead. Eventually he gets tired and slows down to stop. Jihoon feels his body go limp and sits against the wall. 

“ _Goddamn_ could you be any faster?” Hyunsuk pants, coming to sit beside him seconds later. Jihoon stays silent, just wanting nothing more than to go home. Hyunsuk glances at him. Feeling nervous that he might say the wrong thing and piss him off even more. Over the past week he’s learned that Jihoon is very hotheaded, “Listen Jihoon-”

Jihoon nearly jumps when feels Hyunsuk’s hand on his thigh. Maybe that was his way of comforting people. Jihoon wasn’t really used to it.

“I know it’s hard to put your feelings out there, especially for someone who you know likes someone else.”

Jihoon turns his head to look at Hyunsuk. 

“But there’s always other people Jihoon. Jaehyuk is only one person. Plus there might be someone out there who will show interest in you first. It won’t be you pining after someone.” Jihoon can’t help but look down at Hyunsuk’s hand resting on his thigh. It’s nothing more than platonic. He thinks to himself. But for some reason this feels right.

“Thanks Hyunsuk,” Jihoon turns back to him. He felt a little better, still like shit but a little better. Hyunsuk smiles at him. For a moment he doesn’t realize how close they are—his hand still on Jihoon’s thigh. Suddenly the air starts to feel thick, like he can’t breathe because now he’s staring at Jihoon’s lips and the way he tongue peeks out to lick them.

Hyunsuk wasn’t gay though. He couldn’t be. 

But it feels like he doesn’t have control over his body anymore, because he’s grabbing a fist full of Jihoon’s shirt and connecting their lips. 

Jihoon feels frozen against him and Hyunsuk realizes what he’s doing. He lets go of Jihoon’s shirt and backs off of him. All Jihoon can do is stare at him with a dumbfounded expression and that’s when Hyunsuk realizes he’s so _fucked_. 

“ _I-I’m going back to the room. I’m- sorry_.”

Hyunsuk is running off before he knows it, not wanting to hear any response Jihoon could give him. 

_He was definitely gay._

+

It was last Thursday when Hyunsuk realized he might like Jihoon. He liked everything about him: his passion for band, his work ethic, the way he puffed his cheeks out when he got frustrated. Hyunsuk couldn’t admit it fully back then but now he thinks he can accept it. Asking someone out or coming onto them wasn’t usually a problem for him--in fact he considered himself to be quite confident. He had a few insecurities, just the usual things: not being tall enough, sometimes he didn’t like his nose. Jihoon had pretty much already bruised one of those last week. He’s not going to hold it against him though because he probably deserved that.

It’s the last day of camp and Hyunsuk is packing up the rest of things. He’s skipping the 3 hour ending assembly because _fuck_ that, plus he doesn’t feel like sitting in those uncomfortable seats. 

Hyunsuk goes to gather his things from the bathroom and here’s the door open. He cocks his head to the side slightly, the room was completely cleaned out. He doesn’t think anyone forgot anything unless he overlooked something. “ _Hello?_ ” Hyunsuk instantly recognizes Jihoon’s voice and feels his stomach drop to the floor. He’d been avoiding the other boy like his life depended on it. Trying to ignore the piercing gazes Jihoon sent his way. He thought he could successfully escape camp without confrontation but that was naive of him. 

The situation he put Jihoon in was pretty fucked up. Being textbook homophobic to him then kissing him—Hyunsuk knew he was in for it. 

“You’re so fucked up.” 

At least Jihoon agrees.

“Toying with me like some little _experiment_ ,” Jihoon was leaning on the door with his arms crossed—Hyunsuk was trying to look anywhere else but him. He’ll have to add this to the list of most embarrassing things that’s ever happened to him. “ _You’re not like gay are you?”_ Jihoon mocks the line Hyunsuk pulled on him when they first met. “You’re like a bad movie,” Jihoon walks closer to him until he’s only a few inches away from Hyunsuk. 

He puts a hand on the wall near Hyunsuk’s head and looks down at him, “You’re as red as a tomato right now, are you embarrassed _Hyunsukie_? Are you a little _gay_ boy now?” Jihoon coos at him, laughing immediately after. It was true, Hyunsuk felt like his entire body was on fire. 

“You’re lucky I think you’re cute,” Jihoon says. He’s completely invaded Hyunsuk’s personal space now, their faces so close that Hyunsuk can smell the mint in his breath. He feels like slapping himself for finding this hot—Jihoon’s words sound ironically sultry and they're going straight to his dick.

“ _Look at you_ ,” Jihoon brings a finger to trace along the skin under Hyunsuk’s shirt, lifting it higher with each word. Hyunsuk winces at Jihoon’s cold hand on him. 

“ _Pathetic_.” No more words are spoken when Jihoon locks their lips. Kissing Jihoon was just like he thought it would be: _intense_. Jihoon kisses him like he hates him, hard and heavy, Hyunsuk likes it that way though. When he feels the wet heat of Jihoon’s tongue against his own he decides to not hold back anymore. This was what he wanted and he was going to get it. 

Jihoon reaches a hand down to grab Hyunsuk’s ass before hoisting him up in his hold. Hyunsuk wraps his legs around Jihoon’s waist and goes to kiss him again. He almost feels insane for getting so turned on by Jihoon’s physical strength. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t stared at Jihoon’s arms a couple of times or thought about him being able to throw Hyunsuk around like a doll. Jihoon carries him out of the bathroom to his bottom bunk and lays him down before taking off his shirt. Hyunsuk can’t help but stare. 

“You’re so _hot_ ,” He says unconsciously. Jihoon smiles at him before tugging off Hyunsuk’s sweatpants and underwear in one go, “Hm?” Jihoon climbs on top of him and Hyunsuk thinks he might be in heaven. Jihoon was so effortlessly good looking and strong; Hyunsuk felt small under him. Jihoon attacks his neck with kisses, finding a spot and flattening his tongue against the skin. Hyunsuk can’t help but let out a small whine when Jihoon presses their crotches together. “Who’s _girly_ now?” 

Hyunsuk doesn’t even try to respond, instead he just grabs at any skin he can reach on Jihoon. He whines again at the friction between Jihoon’s clothed erection and his dick. “Look at you, so cute and worked up for me. I’m not even fucking you yet,” Jihoon wraps his hand around Hyunsuk’s hard cock and pumps it a few times. 

“Fuck—Jihoon _please_ —”

Jihoon abandons Hyunsuk’s cock and slides down, putting both of the latter’s legs on his shoulders. Hyunsuk feels his face flush. Jihoon was face to face with his hole and all he could feel was embarrassed. Fate was on his side because he had taken a shower just before Jihoon had gotten here—which resulted in him attempting to finger himself out of curiosity (that didn’t end up going well). All of this was new to him to put it simple. If you would’ve told him last year he would be taking a dick up the ass he would’ve called you crazy. But now that’s all he can think about, in fact it didn’t really make sense for him to fuck Jihoon with the way he’s keening over him right now. 

“ _Suk relax,_ ” Hyunsuk feels his heartbeat quicken at the nickname. Jihoon is looking at him, rubbing his thumb in circles on Hyunsuk’s thigh. “Sorry, It’s just I’ve never done this and I don’t want to fuck it up because I want it _so bad._ ” It was the truth. He had never had sex with a guy before but Jihoon’s skin on his felt like fire. 

Hyunsuk feels all his worries go away when Jihoon is flattening his tongue against his hole. He almost goes boneless when he feels Jihoon’s tongue prodding at his entrance. “ _Shit—you’re so good—fuck, at that,_ ” It wasn’t a lie. Jihoon was good with his mouth and Hyunsuk doesn’t think he could return the favor with the same energy. 

Jihoon slides a finger in slowly alongside his tongue and Hyunsuk’s body jerks. “ _Please another, please-_ ” Jihoon obeys, adding in another finger. Saliva dribbles down his chin as he tries to make this as painless as possible for Hyunsuk. It’s ironic how he liked being neat but was acting pretty filthy right now. Maybe that was a side effect of Hyunsuk. Because licking his puffy hole and watching him spas underneath him was everything Jihoon could ask for. 

Plus he didn’t think he’d be fucking at band camp of all places so he didn’t carry lube.

“ _Fuck_! Ji please—I need—you inside of me, now please,” Hyunsuk whines when Jihoon is scissoring him open with three fingers. Jihoon’s fingers were longer than his, and he was knuckle deep. Hyunsuk felt like he could’ve came right there. He’s surprised he hasn’t. 

“You feel so good,” Jihoon says when he’s sinking into Hyunsuk for the first time. It takes everything in him not to completely collapse on Hyunsuk, the tight heat pulsing around Jihoon’s cock. Hyunsuk would usually find missionary awkward but Jihoon is _so hot_ when he’s on top of him—he wishes he could take a picture. 

Jihoon goes with slow and deep thrusts at first, spacing them out, leaving Hyunsuk desperate for more. And he is desperate, clawing at Jihoon’s back and trying to not scream. Jihoon’s dick was big, if he wasn’t so turned on he might have even felt embarrassed. Jihoon picks up the pace after a while, mouth hanging open slightly because _fuck_ does this feel so good. He reaches down to wrap his fingers around Hyunsuk’s neck, “So girly for me, _hyung_.” Hyunsuk chokes on a moan and before he knows it he’s cumming all over his stomach. 

Jihoon kisses Hyunsuk when he comes inside of him, feeling like the wind had just gotten knocked out of him. If it was anyone else, he’d just lay in bed for a few minutes—waiting for his energy to restore. But Hyunsuk is, well Hyunsuk so he’s pulling out of him and dragging him to the shower. 

Jihoon’s intentions are pure when he’s trying to help Hyunsuk clean up at first but when he hears Hyunsuk whine at Jihoon’s traveling hands he nearly loses it. 

It’s not long before Jihoon has Hyunsuk hoisted up on the shower wall fucking up into him. “So sweet for me, _Hyunsukie_.” All Hyunsuk can do is hold onto him for dear life while Jihoon abuses his prostate. His high pitched moans echoing off the shower walls. Jihoon was a little too good at this and he almost feels selfish for wanting even more. For a minute Hyunsuk is moaning uncontrollably as he nears his second orgasam, “ _Fuck right there—right there,_ ” he says latching onto Jihoon’s nape. Then he’s coming again; Jihoon comes with him. 

Hyunsuk is too fucked out to hold himself up so Jihoon let’s the smaller boy lean on him while he washes their bodies for a second time. Jihoon can’t help but think he looks cute like this. 

+

“I’m transferring,” Hyunsuk says on the phone to Jihoon a month later. Jihoon has to stop himself from choking on his drink when Hyunsuk tells him, “Hyunsuk don’t play with me,”

Hyunsuk laughs on the other line and Jihoon feels his heart throb. “I’m serious, I’m coming there to play soccer.” 

“So no more band?”

“Nah, band camp made me realize that I didn’t like it as much as I thought.” Hyunsuk laughs again and Jihoon shakes his head. 

“I can’t wait to see you,” Jihoon says, Hyunsuk blushes unconsciously—loving the thought of Jihoon missing him. They had texted everyday since they left camp and Hyunsuk was surprised Jihoon wasn’t sick of him already. It wasn’t like him to be clingy but it was different with Jihoon, like he was his _first real love_. 

“I can’t wait to see you too, Jihoon.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave anything in my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/taurusuks)


End file.
